


My prey

by Karma8811



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Pictures, Stalker, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma8811/pseuds/Karma8811
Summary: Jeongin starts get weird messages one night. He cant go to the police but it scares him to death. What is he supposed to do now?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Stalk

**Author's Note:**

> First work published here hope you like :)

Jeongin looked down at his desk littered with papers from school. He rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming. He hadn't been able to sleep so he decided to start studying, but that just gave him a headache. He felt absolutely terrible right now and wished he was able to go to sleep. He sighed as he grabbed his phone tired of studying.  
He grabbed his headphones and began blaring nct songs as he laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He shut his eyes trying to drift off to sleep but he couldn't. It could possibly be because he was listening to upbeat dance music, but jeongin was going to push that fact to side. Jeongin felt his phone vibrate next to him and looked at it curiously. Who would be texting him this late.  
He fused at jisung and hyunjin for texting him while he was 'sleeping' so they had already stopped. He sighed as he grabbed his phone looking at the message. It was from an unknown number and what he saw was chilling. Staring back at him was a picture of him laying in his bed with his earbuds in.  
'You look beautiful laying limp like that.'  
Jeongin couldn't stop himself from shaking. This had to be some kind of sick joke. This had to be either jisung or hyunjin, but then again they haven't ever done something like this to him. They knew he was easily frightened so they wouldnt send him something like this, but the only other option was unthinkable. Jeongin looked over to the window which had his curtains drawn back allowing him to see into the night. He stood up walking over to the window cautiously and made sure that it was locked. He sighed out of relief when he couldn't open the window. He looked around but saw no one and closed his curtains. He shouldn't worry about this. It was just a prank.  
It was safe to say that jeongin didn't get any sleep that night. His alarm went off and he sighed sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep after that. He swore he heard tapping and breathing at his window but every time he checked, there was nothing there. He was convinced that he was just being paranoid. Maybe he should ask hyunjin if he sent him the picture. He showered off quickly and got changed into a pair of skinny Jean's and a simple grey sweater. He was cold and he needed the warmth even if he knew he was just going to get hot later and start complaining, but jisung still has his jacket so...  
Jeongin grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He lived alone after he got into a fight with his dad and they said some things they probably shouldn't have. Jeongin didn't mind though it was his last year of high school and quite frankly he enjoyed the freedom.  
Jeongin met up with hyunjin and jisung outside of the school and sighed when he saw jisung practically choking on minhos tongue.  
"Hey did either of you two stop by my house last night?" Jeongin said despite the glare jisung sent his way for interrupting him and minho.  
"Wasnt me." Hyunjin said throwing his hands up in a dramatic fashion. Jeongin rolled his eyes as he looked over to the pair that still couldn't stop touching each other even in public.  
"Jisung was with me all night, why are you asking?" Minho said giving jeongin a worried look.  
"Oh it's nothing, I just thought I heard someone outside my window last night. It was probably just a racoon." Jeongin said shrugging it off. He wasnt sure as to why he lied to them. This was his chance to see if they had done it and they didn't which meant someone was at his house last night and he didn't know who. Knowing that terrified him yet he couldn't bring himself to tell the trio. He didn't want to worry them, they already did ever since he got kicked out, so the last thing he needed was for them to be worried about this. Jeongin went through the rest of the day constantly on edge. He couldn't help but worry. He found himself watching everyone else unsure of whether they were looking at him or someone behind him.  
Jeongin almost had a panic attack when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped and turned around a look of fright written on his face. Another student stood in front of him a little surprised. He had brown hair that was ruffled and dark eyes that seemed endless. Jeongin sighed slightly looking at a face made of pure innocence.  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, you dropped this." The boy said holding out jeongin's pocketbook.  
"Oh my gosh thank you." Jeongin said grabbing the little book back.  
"Sorry but I couldn't help to look through it, and I think some if the songs in there are really good." The other boy said smiling sheepishly. Jeongin blushed and shoved the book in his bag.  
"Oh...uh-uh thanks." He said completely embarrassed that someone had saw the things he wrote down. They weren't really songs, just more of words he wrote down. If they flowed like a song then that was that. The book was more of a diary then a songbook.  
"I'm seungmin by the way."  
"Oh, it's nice to meet you but I gotta get to class." Jeongin said trying to end this embarrassment before he did something stupid.  
"See you jeongin." Seungmin said waving at him as he walked off in the opposite direction. It took jeongin a bit to realize that he hadn't told seungmin his name. He could've just saw it in the notebook, right? Gosh why was jeongin always so scared and suspicious now, granted he had a reason to after last right? By the end of the day jeongin went back to his locker and grabbed his phone out. He stopped carrying it with him after his mom called in the middle of the class and it left him being known as a mommas boy. He turned his phone on and saw a few missed texts from the same number that messaged last night. Jeongin tensed up not really wanting to know what it said. He sighed as he clicked the name and saw the new messages. 'I wish you would pay me more attention.' 'Are you scared, you seem to be on edge?' 'I promise I'm not going to hurt you.' 'You always look so cute when your thinking.' Jeongin clicked the link that was sent to see a picture of him at his desk a piece of paper in front of him. His eyebrows were a bit scrunched up and he had the eraser of his pencil sticking in his mouth as he tapped the side of his face. His eyes widened at the picture. "Hey jeongin, what you looking at." Jisung said throwing his arms around jeongin's shoulder. He jumped for a second time that day and shut his phone off quickly. "Nothing." He said quickly as he felt his face grow red. "Oh was our jeonginnie looking at something inappropriate?" Jisung said wiggling his eyebrows smirking. "No, it wasnt like that." Jeongin said as he moved away from jisung shaking his hands in front of him. "Geez jeongin I know your way to innocent for that, no need to get all embarressed." Jisung said wrapping his arm around jeongin's neck and pulling him into an awkward choke hold that didn't hurt. He started rubbing his knuckles against jeongins head. "Hey stop that." Jeongin said trying to escape which made jisung laugh. "Never." Jisung said rubbing a bit harder now. Jeongin frowned pouting slightly admitting defeat. "Hey he said stop." Both jisung and jeongin looked up to see the same boy from earlier. Jisung let go of jeongin and just looked at seungmin. "Um sorry I was teasing my friend." Jisung said looking at the other boy as if he were stupid. Seungmin just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Geez, who was that weirdo." Jisung mumbled under his breath. "Hey guys." Hyunjin said walking over. "Geez jisung it looks like minho just told you that you couldn't kiss him." Hyunjin said laughing at jisungs face. "Nah minho would never say that. I just had some weirdo come over and tell me to stop messing with jeongin." " oh that is weird." Hyunjin said shrugging his shoulders just blowing the situation off. Jeongin sighed wondering what that was all about. He heard his phone beep and looked at it instinctively. 'I dont like your friends.' 'I wish they would just leave you alone.' 'Dont they realized that your mine.' Jeongin tensed up at the comments and shivered slightly. Why was he still getting these texts. This had to be a sick joke. He didn't like the thought of this. Maybe he should call the police. "Oh who you texting." Jisung said as he snatched the phone. "No, give that back!" Jeongin said reaching out for the phone frantically but jisung held the phone over his head smirkin at jeongin. "Oh is it your boyfriend or something." Jeongin wasnt gay and his friends knew that, granted he couldn't say he was straight either. He honestly wasn't sure what he was because he didn't really feel a strong sexual connection with either. He just wanted someone to love him, he didn't really care who. "No!" Jeongin said not wanting jisung to see the messages. He bit his lip and kneed jisung in the stomach making him drop the phone. "Hey what's going on over here." Jeongin stiffened up as a teacher walked over seeing hyunjins shocked face and jisung on the ground holding his stomach with jeongin in front of him. "N-nothing sir." Jeongin said Bowing in the direction of his teacher. "Jeongin I never expected something like this from you. To the principles office now." The teacher said as he looked down at jeongin. Jeongin sighed and picked up his phone as he walked to the principles office. Jeongin heard his phone go off and looked down expecting it to be hyunjin or jisung, but sadly it wasnt. 'Looks like someone is in trouble.' 'Granted you looked hot hitting him.' 'Definatly gave me a boner.'


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongin went home having been suspeneded for three days. Gosh, why does he have to have such terrible luck. He couldnt help but keep himself out of trouble and to make it worse he had to deal with those wierd messages. He just wanted all of this to stop. He sighed as he threw his phone on his bed and sat down. What if he went to police. Maybe they could help him. He could show them the messages and they would have to investigate. I mesn this guy was cleaely stalking him and that was illegal. Jeongin had made up his mind. He was going to the police. He grabbed his bag and wallked out of his tiny apartment complex and headed towards the station downtown. He sighed when he heard his phone go off. Maybe it was jisung or hyunhin. He looked at the phone and sighed knowing it wouldnt be either of them.  
'Where are you going.' Jeongin scoffed. As if he would tell him where he was going. He ignored the message and kept walking. He felt his phone vibrate again but he refused to pick it up this time. He kept walking his pace quickening a bit more as he felt his pocket vibrate again. He didnt stop until he was outside the police station. He hesitated as his pocket vibrated once again. He sighed and grabbed his phone wondering what it was saying now.  
'Why arent you answering thats just rude'  
'Why are you going to the police they wont help you.'  
'Go home now, say nothing, and i wont have to hurt your precious friend jisung.'  
Jeongin froze at the last statement. He threatened jisung. How could someone threaten him. For rhe first time jeongin replied to the message.  
'You wouldnt.' was all he ssid. He looked around to see if he could see who was texting but there were a lot of people out and of course most were on their phones. It wasnt like he would just be able to see someone that just screamed hey im a stalker.  
'Oh really who says.'  
'Actually the idea of watching him bleed is exciting.' Jeongin tensed at that. This person was crazy.  
'You know maybe ill still do it just for the fun of it.'  
'No please dont!' Jeongin said and turned on his heels walking back towards his apartment.  
'Good boy.' Was all his phone read now. Jeongin wanted to start crying. He couldnt stand to see one of his friends get hurt because of him. He sighed trying to remain calm as he unlocked his door and walked inside. He threw his phone on the bed and walked into his bathroom and took a hot shower. The water burned his skin but he found that he liked how it burned. He wanted to be numb right now. He didnt want to feel anything. His life was going downhill but he couldnt do anything about it. He stayed in the shower a while until the water really began to hurt his red skin. He turned the water off and dried off. He through on a loose black shirt and a pair of shorts. He laid down on his bed staring up at his ceiling when he heard his phone buzzing. He bit the inside of his mouth and picked up shaking slightly.  
'Open your curtains, i want to see you.' Jeongin was baffled. Did he really think that he was going to open his curtain so his stalker could see him.  
'You have three seconds before i decide to leave you alone and decide to cut open your friends stomach.' Jeongin almost threw up at the threat. He jumped up quickly and opened his curtains. He couldnt see anyone no matter how hard he looked at the few trees that were behind his apartment. Where could this person be hiding. Maybe they were from one of the other apartments behind him. He heard his phone go off and he turned around slowly grabbing it.  
'You look so cute when your scared.' Jeongin saw another picture of him standing at the window his face showing pure fright. He shook his head wanting to break down and cry. Why was this happening to him. why did he have to get targeted? Why did they have to threaten jisung? What would have happened if i went to the police and never saw his message? Would he have killed jisung? Jeongin shivered at the thought. He looked down at his phone another message popping up.  
'Lay on your bed, i enjoy that view of you ;).' Jeongin gulped but he listened and laid down on his bed. He didnt get another text. He just laid there too scared to move, but obviously that made the person happy. He couldnt stop thinking about him. This person knew where he lived, knew his name, knew his friends, and went to school with him. He couldnt think of anyone eho would do this or anyone who would threaten jisung. Jeongins eyes widneend a bit. It was only jisung being threatened, not hyunjin. Jeongins mind began to drift to a weird place. What if this was hyunjin texting. No it couldnt be, hyunjin said he never came by last night. Granted if someone was stalking him, would they really admit to it. Jeongin gulped as he hovered over hyunjins name.  
'Hey what are you doing.' Jeongin pressed send as he waited for what seemed like eternity for hyunjin to respond.  
'Im in the music room for the club. You know this jeongin. I have it like just every tuesday and thursday.' Jeongin sighed. It wasnt hyunjin.  
'Oh sorry i forgot.' jeongin replied smiling to himself but the happiness didnt last long. If it wasnt hyunjin then it was someone that he didnt even know. Jeongin gulped as he clicked on the name that had been texting him.  
'Who are you?'  
'Aww thats cute you want to know about me.' Jeongin felt sick by the fact that he was talking to this person.  
'I just want to know whos stalking me.'  
'Its still cute but youll find out sooner or later.' Jeongin gritted his teeth.  
'Ill shut the curtain if you dont answer me.'  
'Do you really think thats a good enough threat.'  
'I have pictures i could stare at.' Jeongin sighed. He knew the threat was futile and that it wouldnt work.  
'Ill call the police.'  
'And ill gut your friend.' Jeongin had to hold back tears as he thought about jisung getting murdered.  
'Fine.' Jeongin said putting his phone down. He just wanted this nightmare to end.  
'You know, we could meet if your so curious as to who i am.'  
'Maybe tonight ;).' Jeongin saw the messages and grew to full on terror. He didnt want to meet him, he jist wanted him to go away.  
'No.' Was all jeongin could muster.  
'Oh i dont care what you want.' 'I was going to take you eventually, but obviously i cant keep you waiting too long, so tonight ill come for you.' Jeongin couldnt help but stare at those words. Jeongin couldnt stay here, he had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeongin couldnt help but pace around his room. He didnt know what to do. His stalker just said he was going to come for him tonight. He was going to take him. He wasnt intierly sure if that was literal or what else that could mean. Jeongin sighed. Maybe he could go hide out at hyunjins house. No he couldnt do that. He was being watched. They would just follow him to hyunjins and then who knows what would happpen.  
Jeongin looked out his window and noticed that it was getting dark. Jeongin walked around his house to make sure everything was locked. He couldnt get inside if everything was locked right. Jeongin couldnt help but worry right now. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He sat down on his kitchen floor. He realized that he never ate dinner but quite frankly he couldnt even think about eating. He wrapped his arms around his knees and placed his head down. He didnt want any of this to happen. Gosh if he couldve just kept his mouth shut then he wouldnt have to deal with this. What is jeongin kidding, all he did was speed up the process. He already said that he was going to come after him. Jeongin grabbed his phone and clicked on hyunjins name.  
'Hey hyunjin, i just wanted to say i loved hanging out with you. You always made me so happy no matter how annoyed i acted. Im going to miss you.:)' jeongin sighed and clicked on jisungs name next.  
'Hey jisung i hope im not interrupting you and minho but i hope you two have a happy relationship. I was happy whenever you decided to adopt me into your geoup. I just wanted to say that if i had to choose who to date it would be you. Imma miss ya.:)' jeongin smiled to himself. He doesnt know why but it feels better to say goodbye. Almost immediatly both of them started responding. Jeongin didnt even bother looking to see what they said. He heard a thud coming from somewhere in his house. His heart rate spiked as he looked around. He needed to hide. He knew it was futile but maybe he could hide long enough for his stalker to say screw this. Jeongin stood up on shaky legs and looked around.  
"What are you doing?" Jeongin jumped at the familiar voice and turned around. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the same innocent face from earlier that day.  
"You-" jeongin was cut off as seungmin grabbed his arm and pulled him close.  
"I know your scared but you dont need to be. Im not a scary person." He said, his smile full of warmth that just seemed fake to jeongin after reading those texts. Jeongin shook his head. He thought he was ready for this, but he wasnt.  
"Let me go." He said weakly to scared to move, his entire body shaking.  
" now why would i do that, didnt i tell you that i was taking you tonight." He held jeongins wrist tighter. Jeongin backed away pulling his arm but his grip wouldnt budge. Seungmin wrapped his arm around jeongins waist.  
"Its cute how your trying to struggle." Seungmin leaned down and kissed jeongins lips softly. Jeongin gasped at the sudden touch which allowed for seungmin to shove his tongue into his mouth. He grew rougher as he began to explore and started biting jeongins lip. Jeongin tried pulling away but his grip wouldnt loosen up even slightly. Seungmin pulled back panting just slightly.  
"You taste amazing." He said a lustful expression on his face. Jeongin tried making himself smaller hoping that he could somehow get out of this situation.  
"Come on lets get out of here." Seungmun let go of jeongins waist but kept a tight grip on his wrist. It was beginning to hurt where he was grabbing and he knee that there would be a bruise there. Seungmin dragged him through the house and walked into jeongins bedroom his window wide open.  
"How-"  
"I wont reveal my secrets." Seungmin said winking at him as he climbed out the window. Jeongin didnt move though and he could see the irritation on seungmins face. He began shaking his head tears falling from his eyes. He didnt want this to happen to him. He just wanted to lay down and go to bed.  
"Jeongin." Seungmin said as he pulled jeongins wrist causing his stomach to dig into the window rail. Jeongin gritted his teeth as he threw one leg out the window and climbed out.  
"Now i refuse to drag you the whole way there and quite frankly i dont want you to know where we are going anyways, so i apologize in advance." Jeongin was confused but seungmin pulled him close to his chest. Jeongin was taken off guard and stumbled leaning on him for support. He heard seungmin saying something but he didnt understand. He was scared and his body was shaking. He felt something press against his nose and mouth, a strong scent overwhelming him. He felt tired all of a sudden. His eyes grew heavy and he let the darkness take him over.

\---

Jeongin awoke with a headache. He tried rolling over but he couldnt move his body. His eyes fluttered open as he remembered what happened before he fell asleep. He turned his head frantically to see that his hands and feet were tied to the headboard and footboatd of a bed. He struggled against them feeling the burn as they rubbed against his skin.  
"Oh your awake." He heard seungmin say from the corner of the room. He froze as he watched the figure walk over to him and sit on the bed next to him. He shivered as he made eye contact with him. He eyes were so black it seemed as if he had no pupils.  
"Where am i." Jeongin said only just loud enough to be heard.  
"Somewhere where no one will find us." Jeongin shivered at the idea of being trapped here for however long seungmin wanted him. What if he was never able to leave? What if seungmin killed him? His whole body shivered and suengmin frowned carressing jeongins face just for him to pull away. Seungmin gritted his teeth and grabbed his chin forcing jeongin to look at him.  
"Look here i dont care what dark thoughts go through your head but you will at least act as if you like it here and that you love me. Of course all of this will eventually happen, but for now you can pretend." Jeongins cheeks hurt as seungmin dug his nails into his flesh. Jeongin nodded his head knowing that was what he wanted.  
"Good boy, now lets have some fun." Jeongin watched seungmin ad he slowly began to strip off his own clothes. Jeongins breathing picked up and he felt himself shivering again. Seungmin looked at him.  
"What do you think." Seungmin had a smile on his face that practically screamed at jeongin to be careful of what he say next.  
"I-its beautiful." Jeongin managed to say. He saw seungmin smile as he climbed on top of jeongin.  
"I havent even done anything yet and your already head over heels for me." Seungmin leaned down kissing jeongin. He didnt want to but he opened his mouth to allow suengmin room. He felt the male groan as he ran his hand under his shirt. Jeongin felt helpless. He couldnt believe what was happening. He hasnt even done anything sexual in the first place and now he had a psycho sitting on top of him rubbing his chsst. Seungmin leaned down further and began kissing jeongins neck softly. He added more pressure and started using teeth. Jeongin just felt weird during the entire situation. He didnt know if it felt good or if the butterflies in his stomach was because he didnt want it. Seunmin grinded against jeongins hips as he pulled bsck to look at jeongins face.  
"You seem so confused." Jeongin didnt want to say anything he just closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.  
"Aww your already so submissive to me. I love it." Jeongin felt his pants being pulled down and he snapped his eyes open shaking his head.  
"Please dont." He said. Seungmin was sitting on his legs as he began to undo the restraints on jeongins legs. What would happen if jeongin decided to kick him. No jeongin couldnt do that. This guy was crazy. He was completely helpless and who knows what he would do to him.seungmin turned around and pushed jeongins knees up to his chest. Jeongin couldnt stop shivering as he saw what position he was in. He began struggling against the ropes sround his wrist again. It burned but he had to get out of the situation.  
"Calm down, ill be gentle." Seungmin said as he smiled. He hated that smile. It seemed so innocent but at the same time jeongin could see the sadistic nature behind it.  
"Open up." Seungmin said looking down at jeongin. He hesitsted and seungmin slapped him. He opened his mouth like he was asked to and seungmin shoved two fingers into his mouth.  
"The better you suck the easier it will be for you." Jeongin felt tears burning at his eyes. He never did anything like this but he heard a few things that jisung and minho had said so he roughly knew what was going to happen. He wasnt completely innocent but in no way was he experienced. Jeongin ran his tongue over the fingers making sure to get as much saliva on them as possible. He heard seungmin moaning and couldnt help but look at him. He was stroaking his member which was fully erect. It was bigger then jeongins and he felt himself shake with fear. Seungmin pulled his fingers out of jeongins mouth.  
"Ready." Jeongin wanted to say no but he really didnt get a chance. Suegmin pushed his fingers past jeongins hole. He screamed at the pain and began thrashing around again.  
"Stop it hurts!"  
"Just relax, it isnt that bad." Seungmin said annoyance dripping off of his voice. Seungmin stilled until jeongin stopped moving. He was breathing heavy trying not to cry but that failed as he felt the tears slide down his face. Seungmin began pumping his fingers in and out of him.  
"Look at you. You look so cute like this. I want to ruin you so bad." Seungmin said pushing his knees closer to his chest. He was glad he was flexable or else this position would hurt a whole lot worse then it did. Suengmin didnt stop pumping his fingers until he felt that jeongin was stretched out enough. He knew he was thicker then his two fingers but he doesnt want to wait any longer. He pulls his fingers out and stares at jeongins hole. Its starting to turn red around the edges from the intrusion. He licked his lips as he lined himself with jeobgins hole and pushed his head in. Jeongin let out another cry but seungmin ignored him. He kept pushing until he was all the way inside.  
Jeongin was crying harder and breathing heavier. This was the worst pain he had felt in his life. Seungmin stopped moving to let him adjust but that didnt last long enough. Seungmin started pulling out just to slam back into him. He started out a bit slow but then he sped up and would pull out almost the entire length just to slam back into him. Jeongin cried out everytime that he pushed himself back in.  
"Didnt i tell you to act like you enjoyed this." Seungmin said getting annoyed at his crying.  
"Moan for me." Seungmin said leaning down to his ear his member pushing in further. Jeongin let a small moan escape. Suengmin smiled as he began bis pace again. Instead of hearing cries of pain he heard moans. He couldnt tell if they were real or fake, but he didnt care.  
Jeongin couldnt help but moan. In the beginning it was fake, but as the assualt kept up jeongin couldnt help but enjoy it when seungnin hit that certain part. He knew he was bleeding from the assult but it felt good, or at least he tried to convince himself. He was confused as to what was wrong with his body.  
"Your such a good boy." Seungmin said as he moaned. He was getting close. He was a little disappointed that jeongin wasnt harder then what he was, but that was to be expected. After all jeongin wasnt gay so this wasnt going to turn him on, but seungmin will make him climax, maybe not tonight but one day. Seungmin picked his pace up until he reached his climax dumping his load inside of jeongin. They were both breathing heavy as seungmin finally pulled out.  
"Your such a good boy." Seungmin said as he leaned down kissing jeongin once more before he closed his eyes drifting to sleep leaving both of them naked.


End file.
